


Worth

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: The Kid has taken a huge tool on Sans. But it seems that there came something more to his worries.(This was inspired by a post I saw today. :) Hope you like it.)
Series: My AU: The Access [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Kudos: 20





	Worth

…

You know…

It is amazing to see how many diferent versions there exist in the Window room. 

I have only met Killer, Red and Error…but there seem so many more interesting versions of me that I would like to meet….

But at the same time…

It is exshausting.

The Gray Kid once explained it to me, that there are people called Creators out there, who are resposable for the appearences of so many alternative universes..  
Their “Sans´s” Stories are so beautifully crafted….that it makes me think…..am I not that Interesting?

Why is there a need to make a different version of me? Am I not good enough? 

This…..is just something to add to my f#ck-up list. Aka…why my life is just a big f#ck-up. Not only must I see all my friends and family getting killed….I also must feel so “ordinary”!

God!

I know that I am not special! Being the Judge is just a huge burden! I am glad that only Asgore knows about my “real” job…..though…..dad knows about it too….

….

Dad…

I have seen him…

After the Fall…

The Void did a huge number on him..

….

He seemed just…

So..

Different.

….

But it seems like he got himself a new hobby.

Keeping an eye on that KID…

I feel like he is just bored. As to why he has just an impressive list on the runs that the Kid has made…It has helped me in some ways. I at least know what is comin...though.. It really doesn´t matter anymore. Seeing as that…Kid….won´t stop.

….

I am tired.

Tired of those mother#cking runs.. and….that feeling..of nothingness.

….

But….

This time…

I..

Got some friends to rely on. Heh.

….


End file.
